Ronnie's fun
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This follows the adventures of Ronnie RockwallerStoppable. a part of my VAPT series
1. The story begins

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 1.

"Ronnie honey. It's time to wake up." Said Ron Stoppable as he tried to wake his seventeen year old daughter.

"Five more minuets." Said a very sleepy Veronica.

"You said that fifteen minuets ago. Now I know that sleep is valuable but I'm going to have to wake you one way or another." Said Ron as he took out a glass of water and poured it on her head.

"GAHHHH!" Yelled Ronnie as she rose from her bed. A small squeak could be heard as well as a small pink thing scrambled out of the way of the water. "Daddy! You almost got Cleo." Yelled Ronnie as she petted her naked mole rat.

"Sorry honey. But I had to. Now you've only got twenty minuets to get ready for school." Said Ron as he left her room.

Ronnie scrambled around her room for clothes. After finding something to wear she jumped in the shower. After the shower she headed down stairs. Her mom was sitting at the counter reading the paper. "Morning Bio-Mom." Said Ronnie as she grabbed an English muffin and placed it in the toaster.

"Morning Ron-Ron. Now hurry up are you're going to be late again." Said Bonnie as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well I'm off to work. Have fun at school honey." After kissing her daughter's forehead, Bonnie headed off to work.

After breakfast, Ronnie kissed her dad good bye. She jumped on her scooter and headed to school. Getting to school with just three minuets to spare, she ran to her locker and grabbed her bag. Her locker was set up a lot like a certain redhead's It had her things, as well as a mini computer setup. **Oh good nothing from Wade today. Maybe I can get through class without having to save the world.** Getting to her trig class, she noticed her best friend Andrew. "Sup Drew. How are you this fine morning?" Asked Ronnie as the tardy bell just rang.

"Well asides from sweating bullets on weather or not you were going to be late again. Nothing much. Mom's fighting with dad again." Said Drew as he took out his homework.

Andrew Pinsky is the son of Dr. Drakken and a very famous singer. Somehow during his stint as a DJ, Drakken met and married Britina. After a year of marriage, Andrew was born. He's a couple years younger than Ronnie, because he was skipped ahead a couple of grades. His long black hair reaches just to his shoulders. His eyes are a deep emerald and he has a very fair complexion. Ronnie on the other hand has long blond hair kept in her mother's old style from school. Her blue eyes are very striking against her pail freckled face. They've been friends for several years. In fact they even go on missions together for Team Possible.

After Trig they headed to her locker. Wade appeared on the screen. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Ronnie asked in a very Kim like manner. Kim Possible is Ronnie's idol right next to her second mom.

"Well Ronnie. Dark Wolf is stealing several rare artifacts from several museums." Said Wade Load from his ever present desk. Dark Wolf was one of several of Ronnie's enemies.

"Let me guess it has something to do with Native American wolf sprites or something?" Said Drew as he took to his intelligent nature.

"Your right Drew. Yeah he's stealing several totems of power. I'm guessing it's for a magical rite or some such stuff." Said Wade as he took a sip of his soda. "I've got a ride set up for you guys. It's leaving in ten minuets."

"Oh well there goes biology. I hope the assignment isn't too hard." Said Ronnie as she grabbed her mission clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Author's note: Well with this one I'm mainly going to be playing with original characters. Hope y'all like this one too. Well please review if it strikes your fancy. Thanks for reading this series.

Erik


	2. A fight, and a bit of home life

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 2.

Dark Wolf was putting the finishing touches on his latest scheme. "At last! Soon the purest power of these totems will bestow upon the sheer raw energy I will rule!" Said the villain as he did the unseal villain rant.

"Yup you'll rule. But it's not going to be the world. Maybe cell block 2 but not the world." Said Ronnie as she busted out of a ventilation shaft.

"Ronnie Stoppable! My I've seen that you've grown since last time we met." Said Dark Wolf with a sneer.

Ronnie looked down at her chest and blushed. "Perv!" She yelled as she bounded to him with a flying kick to his chest. It connected and he fell to the ground. Standing over him she said. "Ewww I can't believe you were looking at my tits. I mean you're what thirty or something."

"twenty five. And I meant was that you seem a bit taller. All you girls think is that us men just stare at your chests. I'm more of an ass man myself anyhow. And you don't have enough to care about." Dark Wolf said as he grabbed her ankle and yanked. She fell right on her butt. Getting on his feet he said. "Now I shall complete my device that will enable me to absorb all the energy from within these relics."

"Umm no, you're not." Said Drew as he held what appeared to be several wires and various plugs. "You do know that she has a partner right? Am I just that non noticeable?" Said Drew as he placed each of the relics into his backpack.

While Dark Wolf stood there with his mouth agape, Ronnie came up behind him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "You know DW, I think my ass is very nice. At least it's not a bubble booty like yours." Her and Drew shared a laugh as the GJ agents arrived.

School had let out by the time that they got back. "Crap! That means more home work than normal. You know if it weren't for the whole nice feeling and such. I'd just drop the whole world saving thing." Said Ronnie as they headed to the principals office for their assignments.

"Well just think Ronnie. I'm here to help you with your homework. I mean I'm not going home any time soon. My rents are going to be fighting for the week. Well until dad caves like normal and buys her something huge and expensive." Drew's home life wasn't as bad as he makes it out to be. His parents loved each other very much. But with such different personalities they tended to fight over petty stuff. And it took his father about a week to realize that he fucked up.

"Yeah and my dad's making something new for us tonight. Well after he tapes his show." Said Ronnie. Her father was once apart of Team Possible. During those times was when he met her second mom. Her dad has been the host of a famous cooking/talk show on food tv for several years.

"Cool." Said Drew as they headed out of the school.

Getting home, she felt an uneasiness. As though her senses told her, she ducked. Right where her head was just a scant second ago, two rockets flew by. "Squibs! Why are you shooting rockets at me?" As she bellowed that up stairs there appeared her twin nine year old siblings. "Sorry sis." Said her brother Dean as he bounded down the steps.

"We set the fuel ratio a bit high." Said her little sister Skye as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"Well next time, please do that outside. I don't think your mom would like scorch marks on the wallpaper." At the mention of their mother they vanished. **OK having siblings with super powers is still kinda freaky.**

About an hour and several school assignments done later. Her dad came home. "Hey daddy. How was work?" She asked as she stared down at a math problem while chewing on the end of her pen.

"Our guest fell through at the last minute so Sheila filled in for her." His wife was a stunt person for several Hollywood films, so her father always had a back up guest. Even though it meant that he would be flipped around on a practice mat in front of the cameras.

"Is mom two coming home soon?" Said Ronnie as she used her nickname for her other mom.

"What did Dean and Skye do this time?" Said Ron as he knew by her question what she meant.

"Flying rockets in the house." Said Ronnie as Drew pointed out the right answer to the problem.

"Hey Mr. S." Said Drew as he poured over a English lit paper.

"Let me guess Drew, You're mom and dad fighting again?" Asked Ron as he headed to the kitchen.

"Yup." Said Drew as he finished his paper.

"You can stay. Now, where's those twins?" Upon saying that, they appeared. With a little jump Ron looked at them. "Now what did I tell you about rockets in the house."

Author's note. I have a question for you readers. I'm thinking about going Peter Jackson with this fic series. I'm debating on doing an extended edition of each of the four parts of my VAPT series. If I do that? I'll release them as a four chaptered fic. Putting all the chapters of each story together in one part and extending some scenes and such. If I do that? What would you all like to see extended? Thank you for reading these stories. Y'all rock. Most defiantly.

Erik


	3. A crush

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 3.

Before school. Ronnie ran to her classes to turn in her work. Getting to homeroom she was taken aback by a wonderful sight before her. **Wow she must be new. I've got to get to class more often. **Ronnie looked at the new girl. Her hair was a deep red. Kinda like her Idol's. Her skin as pale spattered with a small amount of freckles. Ronnie walked up to her and introduced her self. "Hi. I'm Ronnie. Are you new here?"

"Oh my god! You're Ronnie Stoppable." Said the girl.

"Um yeah I am. And you are?" Said Ronnie. She wasn't used to fans since it seemed like everyone at school got used to her saving the world on a weekly basis.

"Oh, I'm Serena." Said the girl.

"Nice to meet you. Can I sit here?" Asked Ronnie as she took the seat next to the new girl. Drew was sitting about a row behind the two. He just rolled his eyes. **Oh great another crush. Now I'm going to have to deal with Ronnie babbling about how cute this one is. **Thought Drew as he took out his book.

Homeroom ended and Ronnie headed to her locker. Drew was getting something out of his when she told him what he dreaded to hear. "Oh my god Drew! Wasn't that new girl just ultra hot. She had the most perfect green eyes. And her hair was just so very hair like." Drew rolled his eyes at that.

"Ronnie. This one is going to be like the others. Damn it I know you're crushing on Kim Possible. But lets look at the facts. A. Kim is the head of Global Justice. B. She's our boss. C. She's your god mother." Said Drew as he ticked off the facts on his fingers.

"Yeah I know that. That's why I'm not going after her. And besides dad would kill me." Said Ronnie as she shut her locker and headed to Biology.

Catching up to her Drew said. "Look Ronnie. I've been your friend, well all of my life. I know that you like these girls. But I just don't want you to get hurt. You're like a big sister to me. And well I just don't want to have to beat up anyone that hurts you." They both stifled a giggle as they got to class.

Biology was a very simple endeavor. All they had to do was map a cell diagram. Ronnie spotted Serena in the back of class. She waved and Serena headed towards her. "Hey Serena what are you doing after school? If you aren't doing anything would you like to hang out with Drew and I." Asked Ronnie as she held her breath for the answer.

"Sure, I'm new here so I guess it would be cool to hang out with someone. Is Drew that guy you do your missions with. Is he your boyfriend?" Asked Serena.

"No he's not. Um I'm not seeing any males right now." Said Ronnie.

"You're into girls?" Asked Serena a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I don't like being just confined to one sex. So I tend to look at both the same." Said Ronnie with a slight blush. "Hope that doesn't freak you out."

"No not really. I'm used to it. I've got two moms." Said Serena.

"So do I. Well I've got a dad and two moms. Dad married my second mom. But my biological mom is also seeing them. It's really weird at thanksgiving." Said Ronnie. Both girls laughed at that.

Drew came up to them. "Hey you must be the one that Ronnie's crushing on." Said Drew as he ducked when Ronnie went to backhand him. "Yup Ronnie you are defiantly like my big sister that I never had."

"And you're worse than the squibs sometimes." Said Ronnie in mock anger.

"Hi I'm Andrew Ivan Pinsky, and you are?" Said Drew as he took Serena's hand.

"Oh, I'm Serena Clemons. Nice to meet you." Said Serena as she shook the boy's hand.

"No prob. So what's going on today?" Drew asked Ronnie knowing that he was going to be dragged somewhere so she could flirt with the girl.

"After school we're hitting the mall." Said Ronnie.

**Oh Great. Of all the places that I hate. Well I guess I'm playing wingman again. **Was what he thought. He said though was. "Cool it's going to be fun."

Author's note. I like writing this one a lot. I mean I don't have to worry about OOC because pretty much their my characters to work with. Well I hope y'all like this one too. Oh and if anyone wants to do fan art for the characters, feel free. I'm lousy at drawing or I'd have them on my devinart page. But oh well. Please review if it strikes your fancy. Thanks.

Erik


	4. The mall

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 4.

The mall was very busy today. Ronnie guessed that there was a sell at one of the many clothing stores. But she didn't care about that. "Let's hit the arcade. I hereby challenge you Drew to a match of any of the fighting games here." Said Ronnie taking on the tone of one of the instructors at the Yanochi school.

Drew bowed and said. "It would be a great honor Stoppable San to hand you your ass." as Drew said this Serena just laughed

"Are you guys like this all the time?" Serena asked as she walked with her two new friends.

"Pretty much. Cept it seems like I get a mission call when I'm on the final boss of any game." Said Ronnie with a smirk.

Once they got to the arcade they noticed something odd. It seemed like everyone was standing around one of the many DDR machines. Much to Ronnie's embarrassment she noticed who was on it. "Daddy?"

"Oh hey Ron-Ron. I decided to play a little before I got home today. See told you I was a bondiggity dancer." Said Ron as he finished his ten thousand string combo. He slipped a few steps on perpouse and lost. Walking up to his daughter he noticed the new person. "Hello, I'm Ron Stoppable and you are?"

"I'm Serena Clemons. Nice to meet you sir." Said the redhead as she shook his hand. The crowd gasped as such a famous person shook hands with the girl. But then they realized that it was Ron Stoppable. For being such a famous person he was probably the most down to earth in LA.

"Um dad. You're sweaty. I mean it's cool and all but ewwww." Said Ronnie as she caught a whiff of her father's smell.

"I'm heading home anyways. I guess you'll be home at seven right." Said Ron with a tone that broached nor arguments.

"Yes daddy." Said Ronnie in a very sweet voice.

The rest of the mall flew by. Drew decided to head home after about two hours because he was getting tired of hearing Ronnie flirt. "Hey Ronnie. We need to head home. Can I crash at your place again. Dad's at the office and mom's on tour." Said Drew hoping to get paid attention to.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Well Serena I guess I'll see you at school. Have a good one." Said Ronnie as she said goodbye to the girl.

On the way home Ronnie kept on and on about Serena. "I love that thing that she does with her hair. It's so flippy." Said Ronnie.

"Seven." Said Drew

"What?" Asked Ronnie

"That's the seventh time that you've said that." Said Drew. He had a knack for keeping track of stuff like that.

"Am I that obvious?" Asked Ronnie.

"Only to me, and probably both of your moms. You're dad on the other hand still thinks you're ten." Said Drew with a chuckle.

"He does doesn't he? Oh crap we need to study when we get home." Said Ronnie. She was used to calling her house home for Drew. Since it seemed like he lived there more than at his own house.

"I say it's time for an S-Quiz." Said Drew rubbing his hands together.

"Oh! Crap. That means I have to be on the ball tonight." Said Ronnie.

Drew always tutored Ronnie on her work. But lately, well what she blames hormones on. He's been taken to giving her S-Quizzes as what he calls them. He gave her ten questions each in two subjects. Every one that she got wrong she'd lose an article of clothing. So far she's been lucky enough only to be down to a bra. But lately he's been choosing harder subjects. And if it were any other guy, she'd have belted them by now.

Author's note. Drew's 13 in the story. So of course he's obsessed with girls. Gotta love that puberty. This is one of those cases. Where he realizes that Ronnie's a girl and not related to him. So he's testing the waters with the fairer sex. Not in love. Just trying to figure out women. Well thanks for reading.

Erik


	5. Caught in the act

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 5.

"Aww come on I was only off by a decimal." Said Ronnie as she took off her shirt.

"Rules are rules. Besides I made the new rule a while ago that said you get to pick witch clothes you take off." Said Drew as he blushed.

"Yeah yeah. At least there's only two questions left and I still have my pants and bra." Said Ronnie as she covered her chest.

"OK solve the equation. 8X+5 equals what when x equals 2." Said Drew as he cracked his knuckles. He knew that like her father, math wasn't her strong suit.

"Umm 72?" Said Ronnie.

"Nope 69." Said Drew with an evil smirk.

"Fuck! All right." Said Ronnie as she took her pants. As soon as her pants pooled around her ankles, the bedroom door opened. In stepped her father.

"Ronnie there's someone on the phone for you. WHAT THE HELL!" Said Ron as he noticed his daughter's state of dress, or undress in this case.

"We're just studying dad." Said Ronnie as if it was nothing to her.

"What anatomy. Or is this sex education?" Said Ron as he nearly lunged for Drew's throat.

"Sir. Um it's not what you think. You see. Ronnie and I play a game while we study. If she gets a question wrong she has to take something off. She gets it right and I take something off. Nothing sexual is going on I swear. Please don't kill me." Said Drew in a rapid pace. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and promptly passed out.

Ron stood with his jaw agape. Gaining his composure he said in a calm tone. "Explain now."

"Dad, We're experimenting yeah that's it. You see that I'm on the other side of the room and he's there. We don't touch or nothing. He's 13." Said Ronnie as she shrugged her shoulders at the last statement.

"OK I give honey. But you're going to have to explain this to your moms." Said Ron as he handed her the phone and left the room.

"Shit. Umm hello." Said Ronnie as she realized that she was going to be in deep trouble.

"It's Serena. Wow you have a cool dad. Mine would have killed Drew by now." Said the redhead as she giggled.

"You heard all that? OK I'm going to die from embarrassment now." Said Ronnie turning a shade that closely resembled her new friend's hair.

"It's ok, I mean it's not he walked in on you mid pump or something." Said Serena.

"EWWW ok very much ewww. But I get what you're saying. So what's up?" Said Ronnie.

"Wanna go out Friday. Just the two of us?" Said Serena in a higher pitch than she would've wished.

"Su-su-sure. That'll so rock. We'll go to my dad's restaurant. It rocks. And I know we can get a table."

After Drew returned to the world of the living, he felt like he was on a stay of execution. "Is your dad going to kill me?" Said Drew as he reached for his glasses.

"No. but we're going to have to study with the door opened. Oh and my bio-mom wants to know if you're in boxers or briefs?" Said Ronnie as she chuckled. She knew for a while that Drew had a crush on her biological mom. It just made her laugh when she rubbed in the fact.

"Oh God. Oh my god. And I'm going to miss seeing your mom's face." Said Drew.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ronnie as she got a confused look on her face.

"Because I'm going to be looking at the floor whenever she's in the room. Because if not I'll turn three shades redder than a tomato." Said Drew as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"You know I was kidding right." Said Ronnie.

"Fuck you." Said Drew as he playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"You're not my type. Besides it would feel like incest. And I'm not the banjo picking, cousin fucking type." Said Ronnie.

They both laughed for most of that evening.

Author's note. That's another one in the books. Well same routine. If you dig it please review. If not then tell me what I can do better. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	6. The date pt 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 6.

Friday came, and Ronnie was driving her new friend and date to her father's restaurant. "Hey at least we don't have to worry about getting a table. It's good to be the owner's daughter sometimes." Said Ronnie as she pulled into the packed parking lot.

"Wow I've seen your dad's place on TV but it looks very wow." Said Serena as she got out of the car. "What's up with your pocket?" She asked as she noticed Ronnie's pocket moving on it's own.

"Oh, That's just Cleo." At the sound of her name, Cleo popped out of Ronnie's pocket and waved a greeting to Serena. Serena let out a chuckle and petted the naked mole rat.

"You're cute." Said Serena as she petted Cleo.

"Uh hu. Yeah." squeaked the naked pink thing.

Stepping inside, they were quickly given a table. The waiter approached them with the menus. "Hey Ronnie, Your dad is in rare form today. He's working on some new dish. Want me to get him?"

"Sure Bill just tell him that I have a date so he doesn't freak at the site of Serena." Said Ronnie as she placed her hand on Serena's.

"Sure thing Ronnie. By the way cute chick." Said Bill.

After ten minutes Ron came out from the back. "Hey there. I'm guessing you're the new one in Ronnie's life. She's a good kid." Said Ron with a chuckle as he talked to Serena. Ronnie just sat there and hoped that he wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"Dad, Um don't you need to get back to the kitchen. I see a bit of black smoke coming out." She said to her father.

"Oh shoot. My cheesecake." Said Ron as he rushed back to the kitchen. "You two have fun."

"You're dad is so cool." Said Serena.

"Yeah, but he's also very embarrassing, especially when he tells the stories from me being five." Said Ronnie as she rolled her eyes.

"All parents are like that though. I should know. At least my mom didn't pull out the naked bear rug picture that she took of me when I was two." Said Serena.

"You have one too?" Said Ronnie as she finished looking at the menu.

Bill came back and took their orders.

"I'll have the Chicken Ala King. With a Coke" Said Ronnie.

"And I'll have the Mexican Burger. With a Diet Coke." Said Serena.

"Sure it'll be about twenty minutes for the stuff." Said Bill as he took their menus and went to place their orders.

"So how are you liking LA so far?" Asked Ronnie

"I like it. It's odd seeing all these celebrities. But I'm getting used to it." Said Serena as she made a sweeping motion with her arms.

The place was packed with wall to wall fame. It seemed like every a-lister down to grade z-lister was there. **I've got to remember that this place is a hot spot. It's weird having a famous dad. But he doesn't act it.** Ronnie thought as her and Serena shared some more chit chat.

The meal was very good. Ronnie and Serena shared a big piece of seven layer chocolate cake. "Mmmmmm it's very good, so good." Said Serena as she took her first bite. "Can your dad adopt me?"

"Umm that would be a no. Dating my sister is out of the question."Said Ronnie with a chuckle.

"Dating? As in more than one?" Said Serena

"Yeah. If you want to go out again that is." Said Ronnie.

"Sure." Said Serena.

Ronnie noticed the time and headed to the back to tell her dad that she would meet him at home.

With that. Ronnie and Serena left.

"Wanna do something before you take me home?" Asked Serena with a evil grin.

"Like wha...?" Asked Ronnie before she was interrupted by a long strong kiss.

Author's note. This week has been rough. I'm trying to get back on track with my writing. Hope you guys aren't mad at me. I'll try to update more often. I'm working on some ideas for a couple of new fics. I might post one next week. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	7. Aftermath of the date

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 7

After about 20 minutes of making out. Ronnie dropped Serena off at her house. As soon as she pulled out of the lot her cell phone rang. "Hello, Oh hi Drew what's up?" She asked as she heard the voice of her best friend.

"How did the date go?" Asked Drew.

"It went great. Especially the end. You know that she likes watermelon flavored lip gloss." Said Ronnie.

"That's cool. And by the way, now I'm going to be going to bed with the thought of two chicks making out. Well see you at school. Night." Said Drew.

"Night." She said then she heard the other line go dead.

Getting home she was greeted by her mothers. "So how did the date go?" Asked Bonnie as she was scooping out some fudge ripple ice cream.

"Yeah details, details." Said Sheila as she got out the hot fudge sauce.

Ronnie thought for a moment then said. "The date was great. I'm just glad that dad didn't embarrass me at the restaurant. That would have sucked." Said Ronnie to the sound of both of her mothers laughing.

"Ronnie, cut your dad some slack. At least he's not threating everyone of your dates. He defiantly got enough of that when he tried to date Kim." Said Bonnie as she took a bite of her ice cream. They noticed that the carton was shaking. "Well it seems like Cleo is going to polish off another one." Said Sheila as she watched the naked mole rat go to town on the ice cream. Ron entered the room. "Hey girls what's going on?" He asked.

"We're just talking to Ronnie bout her date." Said Sheila as she gave him a hug. "Heard you tried to embarrass her. Am I going to have to smack you around for that?" She asked in a playful manner.

"Hey, I'm her father. I've got a right to embarrass her as much as possible. Besides I could have told the braces story and that Serena girl wouldn't have noticed. It was so cute watching them make goo goo eyes at each other." Said Ron.

"DAD!" Said Ronnie as a blush claimed her features. "We were so not doing that."

"You had that same look on your face that I did when I met your other mom." Said Ron as he squeezed Sheila's hand.

"I'm going to bed before you embarrass me any further." Said Ronnie as she scooped up Cleo and headed up stairs.

After their daughter left. Ron said. "Teenagers." and with that. The three adults went to their bedroom.

The next day at school, Ronnie greeted Drew at her locker. "Hey Drew."

"Hey Ronnie. So what's on the agenda for after school. And where am I going to be dragged with you two?" Said Drew in a snippy mood.

"I was thinking the mall. And what crawled up your bum and laid eggs?" Said Ronnie taken aback by her friend's mood.

"Sorry. I'm going through a rough patch this week. Mom is leaving dad and I'm going to have to figure out where I'm going to live." Said Drew in a sad manner.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why are they breaking up?" Asked Ronnie as she gave her friend a hug.

"She says it's because she found someone better. Dad's just curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb." Said Drew.

"That's harsh. At least you know that they still love you." Said Ronnie. Right afterward Wade popped up on her monitor in her locker.

"Hate to do this. This early in the morning but Stronghold is robbing a bank." Said Wade.

"Damn it and it's test day. OK how long tell the ride gets here." Said Ronnie as she grabbed her mission clothes.

"Five minutes."

Author's note. This story is going slow in my mind. But I hope that I'm doing well with this one. Well I'll get another one out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and enjoying my stuff.

Erik


	8. mission

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 8.

On the way to the mission, Ronnie and Drew talked. "So Drew, What is your father going to do when the divorce is final?" Asked Ronnie as she tried to get her friend to talk.

"He's still going to run the label. But he's dropping mom. I guess that's all the evil that he can do now a days." Said Drew with a mirth filled chuckle.

"Hey Drew, at least for a Hollywood marriage, it lasted a good while." Said Ronnie as she hugged her friend.

"Look at your life Ronnie. You've got three parents. And they're all goo goo for you. And look at your siblings. You've got it all yet no baggage. I just wish dad could be like that." Said a melancholy Drew.

"Oh I've got baggage all right. You try walking in on you're parents whipping and spanking each other." Said Ronnie with a visible shudder. They laughed at that. The pilot of the plane told them that they we're over their spot.

"OK Drew. Head in the game. We need to be one hundred percent if we are to beat this guy. Man he's a giant." Said Ronnie as she suited up in her parachute. She loved this part. Flying through the air at a rapid pass always made her feel alive. While as Drew always pulled his chute at the first moment. She always waited until about one hundred feet above the ground to pull hers. The landing was smooth. As soon as she had her chute off she contacted Wade. "We're on the ground. Well Drew is puking his guts out. But we're fine asides from that. So where is this guy's base?" Said Ronnie converting to full mission mode.

"Just beyond this clearing. You'll see his base on the cliff side. His M.O. is the same as Dr. Drakken's almost down to the take over the world threat. Here's a video." Said Wade as his image was replaced by an image of Stronghold. Even on the small screen, Ronnie could see that this man was just huge. It was like the genius of Drakken was swallowed by Bane from Bat-Man. His deep voice came from the speakers of Ronnie's communicator.

"If my demands are not met by midnight on Thursday. I will destroy every major volcano in the world with my ultra laser." After wards all Ronnie could hear was the insane laughter of Stronghold.

Getting into the base was cake. It was almost too easy. "Do you get the feeling that this is a trap?" Asked Drew as the floor suddenly opened up under them.

"That would be a YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS." Said Ronnie as gravity reign supream on the teens.

Landing on the cold floor, they checked themselves for injures. "Nothing's broken that's good." Said Ronnie.

"Oh but there will be." Said a deep booming voice. "When I Stronghold gets done with you." Said the villain as he slipped into a take over the world plot. As he was babbling on about his ultimate plan, Cleo slipped out of Ronnie's pocket and headed to the controls of the laser. After chewing through some wires, Cleo jumped off of the console and ran back to Ronnie before the laser exploded. A big piece of debris landed on Stronghold's head.

"OK now that was the shortest mission that I've been on. Thanks Cleo. Remind me when we get home to get you the biggest block of swiss that you've ever seen." The naked mole rat just jumped for joy.

Getting back home, all Ronnie wanted to do was shower and go to bed. But to no avel. She still had homework to do. So after a quick shower she decided to crack open her Bio text book. Midway through describing the eye and it's various parts, the phone rang. "Hello?" Asked Ronnie.

"Hey it's me Serena. I was wondering if I could spend the night on Saturday." Asked Ronnie's new girlfriend.

"Sure." Said Ronnie as she did a silent Boo-Ya to herself.

Author's note. Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I've been busy on my other story. And I kinda have a really bad case of writer's block on this one. I guess it's because this is the last story of my VAPT series and I don't want to see it end. But I promise that I'll try to get more out on this story as soon as the muse strikes me. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	9. suicide is painless

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well. This chappie is going to be about what Drew is going through. So it's going to be a bit of a downer.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 9.

Getting home, Drew headed to his room after passing his father crying on the couch. Once upstairs he heard the unmistakable sounds of love making coming from his parents room. **Now mom is just being cold hearted. God I hate them both right now.** Drew entered his room and booted up his computer. Where he began to compose an e-mail to Ronnie. His eyes kept on darting to a drawer near under his desk. In the drawer was his only means of escape from all the pain he was going through. He poised his fingers above the keyboard and began to write out his message to his best friend.

To: Blondieworldsaver

From: Darkscientistboy

Ronnie.

This is everything I feel about you. I've known you since fifth grade. I was only six at the time and you were ten. But you treated me like a classmate instead of a freak genius kid. For that I am forever grateful. You were surprised at the mention of my name. Because of the fact that your father fought him. But as soon as you talked to me, the past between them was completely aboulshed. I loved the fact that I had a friend. The first time that I came over to your house I knew what love felt like. Your parents were so kind to me. All three of them seemed to enjoy the fact that you had a friend. While as my parents always seemed distant from me. Like I was just a problem that they could throw money at. I'm digressing from my point. Ronnie I love you. I don't know when I started to fall for you. But I have. I want to be with you. But it seems like I'm never going to be good enough for you. I remember once seeing Kim Possible on the news and you saying that when you grew up that you were going to be just like her. You are now. You're a world savior. You're the greatest person in my life. But I'm losing you again. And I can't take always being tossed aside for another pretty face. That's why I'm ending it all. My parents are no more. They'll move on when I'm not around. I mean I'm nobody to them. Just some fucking mouth to feed. And you. I'm just your friend and nothing more. Well don't worry about me. I'm gone. And where I'm going there's no turning back. Just remember that I love you. And I'm sorry that this e-mail has run the emotional gambit. I'm just a little fucked up kid aren't I?

Drew hit send on his message and moved his hand over the drawer. He pulled out the cobalt blue object. It felt heavy in his hands. He looked at the barrel of the gun. He knew that the contents would render his life null and void. He welcomed death without tears. Reached darkness without fears. He pointed the gun at his chest right above his heart. He pulled the trigger...

Author's note. I know this is a bit dark for a fluffy fic. But I feel this is what's going through Drew's mind. His entire life is slipping away. So he decided to hurry it along. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be like. But assure you that I'm not turning it into a dark fic. Just adding some drama where it's due. Thanks for reading and please review.

Erik


	10. Drew awakes The end

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters. I own my original characters. This is probably going to by my last story in my VAPT series. New ages. Ron is 31. Bonnie is 31. Sheila is 35. Drakken is 53. Veronica is 17. and Andrew is 13. This is going to follow Ronnie's adventures as a part of the new Team Possible. I'm keeping the M rating on this one for mainly language. Hope y'all like this one as well. This chappie is going to be about what Drew is going through. So it's going to be a bit of a downer.

Ronnie's fun.

Chapter 10.

Drew felt like he was in a pool of syrup. His eyes slowly opened and he noticed that he was in a pale blue room. He was hooked to various equipment. He tried to speak but he then noticed the tube in his throat. He looked to the side of his bed and noticed Ronnie. She was asleep on a small couch near his bed. **I'm not dead. But I felt darkness. Now they all know. What am I going to do.** He thought as all the memories of how he got there came flooded back. He remembered the e-mail he sent to her. What was she going to think of him now. Despair entered his eyes as he noticed her stir. She awoke and looked at him looking at her. She spoke up again. "Drew! You're alive." She rushed to him and gently to avoid all the wires attached to him, embraced him. "Don't you ever do that again. I'm sorry" She said in a flurry of words.

"Mrph Rowable." Said Drew through his tube.

"Drew I can't believe you'd do that. I didn't know you were feeling like that. I didn't know. I'd never drop you as a friend. I'd never hurt you. Oh god please don't do that again." As she sobbed into his chest, the door opened and in walked Dr. Drakken.

"SON! You're awake. NURSE! Get those tubes our of his throat." Bellowed Drakken as he left the room. In about five minutes a nurse came in and removed the feeding tube from Drew's throat.

"Uh I .. I'm really sorry for what I did." said Drew as he slowly regained his voice. "How long have I been like this?"

"Three weeks." Said Ronnie. "I thought you were dead. I cried every day besides your bed. I've never left your side. Never ever do this again!" She sobbed. "You would not believe what I went through when I found out."

Three Weeks Ago, After that night.

Ronnie sat at her desk in her room. She was busy searching for some information pertaining to a project for school when her e-mail alert flashed. Looking at her in box her saw Drew's address. "Might as well see what he wants." She said. After opening the message she began to read it.

_Ronnie. _

_This is everything I feel about you. I've known you since fifth grade. I was only six at the time and you were ten. But you treated me like a classmate instead of a freak genius kid. For that I am forever grateful. You were surprised at the mention of my name. Because of the fact that your father fought him. But as soon as you talked to me, the past between them was completely aboulshed. I loved the fact that I had a friend. The first time that I came over to your house I knew what love felt like. Your parents were so kind to me. All three of them seemed to enjoy the fact that you had a friend. While as my parents always seemed distant from me. Like I was just a problem that they could throw money at. I'm digressing from my point. Ronnie I love you. I don't know when I started to fall for you. But I have. I want to be with you. But it seems like I'm never going to be good enough for you. I remember once seeing Kim Possible on the news and you saying that when you grew up that you were going to be just like her. You are now. You're a world savior. You're the greatest person in my life. But I'm losing you again. And I can't take always being tossed aside for another pretty face. That's why I'm ending it all. My parents are no more. They'll move on when I'm not around. I mean I'm nobody to them. Just some fucking mouth to feed. And you. I'm just your friend and nothing more. Well don't worry about me. I'm gone. And where I'm going there's no turning back. Just remember that I love you. And I'm sorry that this e-mail has run the emotional gambit. I'm just a little fucked up kid aren't I?_

She reread the message several times. Each time it made less and less sense to her. But then it hit her. Like a flash she was on the phone to Drew's house. Picking up the line was Drew's dad. "Hello." came a very shaky voice.

"Is Drew there." She waited for several tense seconds until he answered.

"He was rushed to the hospital. He. He shot himself. Oh god my son. Don't let him die." Sobbed Drakken.

"What! Which hospital is he in?" Came a rush from Ronnie's mouth.

"LA General. He's in the ICU." Said Drakken. He then hung up the phone after a racking sob.

Ronnie listened to dial tone until she hung up the phone. She rushed downstairs and ran to her mother. "Mom! Drew shot himself. He's in the hospital. We need to get there now." She sobbed into her mother's embrace.

Ronnie arrived at the hospital at nine that evening. She saw Drew hooked up to all the life support machines. His chest was rising and lowering slowly. He had several bandages around his chest. He looked slightly mummified. Ronnie sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "It's my fault." She repeated over and over.

Bonnie looked down at her daughter and said. "It's not. You are not to blame for this. Drew felt that this was his solution It wasn't right, but it was his decision."

"But it still hurts mom. I can't believe he did it." Said Ronnie.

Ronnie slept near Drew's bed for the three weeks he was there. She had her school work brought to her. She didn't take any missions during this time. All she did was sit next to Drew. She cried herself to sleep everyday. All she wanted was Drew to be OK. She knew that nothing was going to be the same when he awoke.

Days went by and she slowly started to lose hope. Would he be dead. Would he look at her the same. Nothing was going to be the same after he awoke.

Present.

It took Drew days to recover. But not once did Ronnie leave his side. She mothered him until he recovered. Just being recognized like that made him happy. "Drew today's the day. We get to go home." Said Ronnie.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that this is not the end. I'm going to have to go through therapy until I'm eighteen." Said Drew who was slightly dejected.

"But at least you get to see the therapist and not the inside of a ceder coffin." Said Ronnie with a slight chuckle.

Author's note.

This is the last chapter that I'm writing of this story. I've run out of ideas for this series. I'm still doing the extended editions of each of my VAPT stories. I hope you guys like these stories. And if any of you like to continue with any of my characters. Send me an e-mail and I'll give you permission. Thanks for reading.

Erik


End file.
